Various surgical devices operate using components that are discarded or replaced for various reasons. For example, components may be discarded because they are contaminated or because they have exceeded a certain useful life. Thus, unlike permanent surgical equipment, some components are used one time, or a limited number of times, and then must be replaced for safety and/or other considerations. Determinations regarding whether a particular component is suited for a particular surgical device are typically made by a technician or surgeon, for example, based on whether the component fits within or attaches to the surgical device, and the operating specifications of the component and the device. Other aspects related to the use of particular components are also left to user discretion, including activation of the surgical device, calibration of the device to operate with a particular component, and the manner in which the device operates with a particular component. Thus, the selection of components and operation of the device are often subject to user discretion.
Known systems and techniques for matching surgical devices and components, however, can be prone to error and require additional time and effort to ensure that the correct component is attached to the correct surgical device. Further, there are problems associated with third parties manufacturing components for replacement of original surgical components. Third-party replacement components can have a number of shortcomings. For example, they may be lower quality components compared to components from original manufacturers. They may also not function as intended and be less reliable than original manufacturer components, thus causing system operation and safety concerns. Additionally, manufacturers of original equipment experience increased competition from third parties who manufacture and sell components that are intended to replace original equipment.
There have been attempts to address some of these concerns, but only with specific types of medical equipment and with limited effectiveness. One approach has been to utilize Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems. RFID systems are well known and use electronic tags or transponders for storing data. Some RFID systems use passive tags that are activated when they are brought into proximity to a transmitted radio signal, whereas other RFID systems use active tags that include an independent power source to operate independently.
RFID tags (devices) have been used with specific types of medical equipment but, to the Applicants' knowledge, not with ophthalmic surgical devices. For example, one known system uses RFID devices in connection with disposable optical fiber components of a medical laser system in which fiber optic strands are inserted into the body. The strands are exposed to body fluids and must be disposed of after every use, or thoroughly disinfected. Other known systems use RFID devices with catheters that are inserted into the vascular system and directed into the heart. These known systems, however, use RFID devices for particular surgical devices and provide limited functionality for identifying replacement components that are not original equipment components.
Another known system is used to track surgical implements. A sensor system records the time each surgical implement is checked-out/used. When the surgical implement has been used, it is placed on or near the sensor and check-in information is recorded. This system is used to track surgical implements during a procedure and to ensure that no medical implements are inadvertently left behind inside a patient.
Thus, known systems and techniques for identifying surgical equipment, in particular, ophthalmic surgical equipment, can be improved. To the Applicants' knowledge, RFID technology has yet to be effectively applied to ophthalmic surgery systems and components. Further, the use of RFID tags in other medical devices is typically limited to basic identification functions and enabling or disabling equipment. Thus, known systems do not provide other, more useful data concerning the component and its functionality, which can assist surgeons when using the equipment. Such information may include, for example, calibration data and data related to the history of the component. Accordingly, the manner in which components of ophthalmic surgical systems and equipment are utilized can be improved, including the integration of data transmission devices, such as RFID devices, to perform identification and other functions that are not provided by known systems, and by providing the ability to provide additional information relating to the component to surgeons.